


Passionate Humanity.

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate Humanity.

Janie had always known her family hated vampires. She had heard her father planning to come after the local group and she had run from the house, seeking the women in the group, wanting to save them. Yes, they drank blood and yes, frankly they scared the hell out of her but she was damned if she'd let her father kill more innocent women. She had all but thrown herself up the stairs to the doorbell, ringing it desperately, her breath coming in weak sobbing breaths. The door opened slowly and a woman peeked out from behind the oak door.

"Yes?"  
"You... have to get away... my... my father... wants to kill you and your family..."  
The woman's eyes widened and she suddenly reached out and grabbed Janie's hand and pulled her into the house with her. Janie yelped even as she stumbled forwards. Inside the house the family was quickly packing at superhuman speed.

"Your coming with us Sweetling…."

The woman said softly in her ear.

"They'd never forgive you for warning us...you saved us...now we'll save you."

She quickly but gently scooped Janie up and carried her outside and into a waiting coach. Janie nodded and relaxed, instantly trusting the other woman. The couch slowly trundled off out of town.

"What is your name my saviour?"  
"Janie..."  
"Janie... such a pretty name. My names Lexie."  
Janie smiled shyly. 

"It... suits you."

A pause, then she spoke honestly if still a little timidly. 

"It sounds... powerful... like you are."  
Lexie smiled and bowed her head slightly in thanks.

"I owe you a great debt Janie....how can I ever repay you?"  
Janie had a suggestion, but she was too shy to mention it, turning a bright red even as the thought came to her.   
"What’s the blush for Darling?"

Lexie asked. Janie flushed a deeper red and whispered her suggestion to Lexie.   
"My Sweetling...are you sure?"  
"Yes. I'm... I'm so very sure."  
Lexie smiled and lent forward and kissed Janie. Janie mewed and kissed back softly. Lexie stroked her face as they kissed. Janie purred into the kiss. Lexie smiled and trailed a hand lower onto Janie's body. Janie purred softly. Lexie smiled and slowly began to undo the lace at the front of Janie's dress. Janie smiled and let her, entirely trusting. Lexie smiled and slowly peeled the dress aside so she could see Janie's breasts. Janie blushed shyly.   
"My compliments Janie…"  
Janie smiled shyly at that. 

"Glad you enjoy the view..."  
"The 'mountains…' are very picturesque.... I would like to take my time in 'scaling' them…"  
"You're more than welcome to."  
Lexi smiled.

"Come sit beside me then…"

She said softly patting the seat beside her. Janie moved to do just that instantly. Lexie smiled at her and then keeping Janie's dress parted she leant forward and began slowly trailing her tongue upwards from the base of her breasts to the tip of the nipple. Again and again, slowly working her way around the whole breast. Janie gasped softly, clearly aroused. Lexie smiled at her and gently, to avoid scraping her with her fangs, took one of her nipples into her mouth and gently suckled on it. Janie murred softly, feeling her nipple harden in Lexie's mouth. Lexie purred feeling the nipple harden in her mouth. Janie had arched into her a little. Lexie smiled and began ruffling her dress upwards. Janie allowed her free reign to do as she wished. Lexie knocked on the Coach wall.

"A little slower now...we're more than far enough away now that they won't be able to catch up to us. And also I have a very, very delicate and special package back here...I wouldn't want her to bruise."

She instructed smiling at Janie as she did so. Janie smiled softly, completely relaxed. Lexie stroked her face and gently hitched her skirt up to reveal her legs. Janie blushed softly.   
"Why the blush Sweetling? You should be proud of those legs…"  
"I am... it's just... new. So new to me."  
Lexie nodded, sliding off her seat to kneel in front of Janie.

"Just trust me Sweetling…"

She said as she bent forward and blew ever so gently on Janie's clit. Janie murred softly, clearly trusting. Lexie smiled and lent in fully and began to lick and gently probe with her tongue. Janie mewled softly. Lexie purred back and kept licking. Janie moaned softly. Slowly Lexie began to work her tongue into Janie. Janie moaned again. Lexie murred and pressed her tongue into her. Janie cried out weakly. Lexie purred as she tasted a little bit of blood. Janie mewed weakly. Lexie cleaned her up and let the pain subside before she licked again. Janie moaned softly.  
"Is it as good as you hoped?"

Lexie asked between licks.   
"Better."  
Lexie smiled and licked harder still.

"Let me know when you are about to come Sweetling.... the bite will sting less if you are in the throes of pleasure when I turn you."  
Janie nodded, soon finding herself speaking, somewhat panting the words. 

"Now..."  
Lexie reared her head back so Janie could see her fangs and then as gently as she could she sank them into Janie's leg and the artery that ran through it. Janie mewled even as she came apart hard. When she next woke she was in a bed, Lexie curled tightly around her, clearly asleep. Janie smiled, sighing her contentment into the air before drifting back into sleep.


End file.
